


Reach Out

by beastieboys



Series: The Hilary Duff Collection [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's had sex, but he's never made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't end up sounding anything remotely close to [Reach Out by Hilary Duff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qk48zgbm0U), but I like it so here it is!! Based of a prompt from my [Spenson McPorter tumblr!!](http://spensonmcporter.tumblr.com)

Mason breathes through his mouth, waiting. His eyes are closed, his hands by his sides. He’s resting on his knees, which would probably be aching right now if he weren’t on a bed.

 

Spencer’s bed.

 

Mason opens one eye, just to see what would happen, and to his surprise, the lights are off. He can’t see anything, considering there aren’t any windows in Spencer’s basement bedroom. The darkness of the outside world actually unnerves him a little, so he closes the eye back to the darkness of his eyelids.

 

Spencer’s in the room somewhere, he can hear his breathing, too, steady like Mason’s. There is tension between them, because it feels like _so much_ has built up to this: gentle touches, glances during glee club, playing footsie under the cafeteria tables. A confession. The anticipation is killing Mason.

 

“I’m going insane.” he finally says, his words cutting through the silence like a knife.

 

“Hm?” is Spencer’s reply, from somewhere near him.

 

“Touch me.” Mason pleads, his voice laced with desperation. His clothes are still on, and his dick soft, but he’s ready. He’s _so_ ready.

 

“Hold on a minute.” Spencer replies, as if he’s in the middle of something, but there’s no movement.

 

Mason feels the bed shift under pressure, probably because of new weight on the bed. Spencer.

 

 _"Reach out, Mason."_ Spencer whispers into the seemingly endless void between them.

 

Mason holds out a hand and it grazes what must be Spencer's arm. His skin is soft; he wants more.

 

Spencer told him beforehand that he's had a lot of sex (which Mason still isn't sure he believes), but he's never _made love._ He's never held someone just to hold them or taken his time with them. That's what Spencer wants to do with Mason. He wants to be as intimate as possible.

 

That warms Mason's heart and makes all this longing feel worthwhile.

 

Mason strokes up and down Spencer's arm, feeling each and every small bump there, memorizing them. Spencer grabs Mason's shoulder and rubs it, his hand moving closer to his neck. When Spencer's hand gets there, his other hand joins in and they feel Mason's collarbones. Mason pulls his arm away to let Spencer take over with whatever he wants to do.

 

Spencer's hands move from his neck to his jaw, mapping every inch with his palms. A thumb comes up to Mason's lips and circles them, taking in their shape. Mason opens his mouth and the thumb slips in.

 

It feels weird, but Mason is in no position to deny the contact. He doesn’t move anything (his lips, his tongue, or his jaw) and lets Spencer do what he wants.

 

Spencer’s thumb drags along each tooth and gum, and then the roof of his mouth to his tongue. The thumb slips out.

 

Mason feels Spencer’s breath on his jaw, silent, but ever present.

 

And then it happens.

 

Spencer’s lips are tentative, but they make contact with Mason’s and his heart feels like a bomb, ticking and ticking, waiting to explode. Spencer pulls back after a moment, making the kiss nothing but a chaste one.

 

Mason wants to say _more, more,_ but this is about intimacy, about feeling and connecting and becoming one.

 

Spencer’s mouth returns and this time they mold perfectly with Mason’s own. Mason wants to see Spencer, to assign a facial expression with these actions. Guess that’ll have to come next time.

 

Mason shivers. _Next time._

Spencer brings a hand to cup the side of Mason’s face as they kiss, the only sound in the room the gentle _pops_ when they let go of each other.

 

“Lay down.” Spencer directs, and Mason does so. He leans back on his elbows until he’s all the way down.

 

Mason reaches to find Spencer again, the darkness making this harder but somehow better.

 

Spencer bumps heads with Mason, apparently in trying to find his face and mouth again. It hurts like hell, but Spencer’s lips make up for it, leaving gentle kisses on Mason's forehead leading to his mouth. When they reconnect, Spencer slips his tongue in and Mason manages to find the other boy's hips with his hands.

 

Spencer's mouth leaves Mason's and trails downward, giving him the liberty to breathe out of his mouth like he needs to. He’s really out of breath.

 

Spencer feels around Mason's hips for the edge of his shirt and pulls on it, peeling the fabric from Mason's skin, now coated in a thin layer of sweat. Mason lifts his head and his arms for a moment to allow the shirt to come off of him. He rests back down into his original position.

 

Spencer sucks on Mason's collarbones, making Mason throw his head back, partly from pleasure, partly because he wants to give the other boy more access. Since neither of them can really see anything, Mason bets there will be a few hickeys left, especially if Spencer doesn't know when to stop.   
  
"Nn," Mason whines, his dick hardening. It's not that he hasn't been turned on since the lights went off, it's just that this whole thing's been going too slow for him to get a real grip on it.   
  
"Hold on, baby. I'll take care of you soon." Spencer whispers into Mason's ear, so unlike anything he's ever said before. Mason shivers and the other boys licks the shell of his ear.   
  
Spencer kisses his way back down Mason's neck and to his chest, a new, uncharted area. He finds a nipple and Mason lets out a low moan. There's no reason to hold it, considering that's probably the reason they're having sex in complete silence.

 

After pausing for only a moment on Mason's nipples, he travels lower and lower, kisses trailing behind him in random formations, covering Mason's entire stomach. Spencer’s mouth reaches Mason’s belt and disappear from Mason’s body altogether, making him whine.

 

“Hold on,” Spencer says again, “it’s hard to undo a belt in the dark.”

 

He does his best to anyways, fumbling around with the buckle until he can slide it out of the loops of Mason’s jeans. Spencer then unhooks the button and unzips the zipper. Mason lifts his hips to allow Spencer to pull his pants off, leaving Mason lying in nothing but his underwear.

 

“I wish I could see you right now.” Spencer says.

 

“You didn’t really think this through, did you?” Mason asks, sass lining his words.

 

“No.” Spencer laughs, leaving the bed. A moment later, a light appears through the room, minimal, but enough for the two boys to be able to see each other. Spencer still has all of his clothes on, including socks. Mason’s underwear has stripes on it.

 

“Alright, where were we?” Spencer asks, climbing back onto the bed and locking lips with the other boy. Mason smiles into the kiss, more comfortable with this amount of light.

 

Spencer sits up on his knees and pulls his shirt off, and then he stands, shrugging his pants off as well. Soon both boys are in nothing but underwear, and Mason feels Spencer’s chest with his hands.

 

“Please,” Mason whispers, his dick hard and aching through his underwear. Spencer chuckles a little and slips the underwear off.

 

Mason expects Spencer to suck him off or something (or vice versa), but instead he kisses Mason as he reaches past him, presumably for lube and a condom.

 

When Spencer’s arm returns, it has exactly what Mason thought. Spencer lubes up his fingers and brings one up to Mason’s rim. It feels fast, for some reason, maybe because mason hasn’t even been touched and now he’s about to get fucked.

 

Spencer inserts a little bit of his first finger into Mason, giving the other boy time to adjust. Mason nods once he’s situated enough and Spencer puts the rest of that finger in, poking around some. Mason feels the second finger slide in and Spencer scissors the two fingers together.

 

Spencer finds Mason’s prostate and strokes it with the fingers, making Mason cry out in desperation.

 

“Please!” Mason whimpers. Spencer inserts a third finger for a moment, but then pulls all of his fingers out suddenly, leaving Mason feel naked (ironically) and a little cold.

 

And then he feels the head of Spencer’s dick, covered by latex.

 

Spencer is pushing in slowly, which must be hard, considering if he’s half as horny as Mason is. _This is about love, Mason. L o v e._

Once Spencer’s dick is fully sheathed within the other boy, he pulls out and begins to thrust at a painstakingly slow pace. It’s all so slow. So caring. It makes Mason blush a little because it means Spencer wants to take his time and enjoy this experience.

 

Spencer leans down and kisses Mason, soft and sweet, tasting his lips and licking at them to make them open. Mason allows the other boy to do what he pleases, his mouth going limp enough for Spencer to fit his tongue into his mouth.

 

The silence is filled by moans and gasps, short breaths and friction, but it feels like a really good rendition of John Cage’s _4:33._

 

Spencer whispers, “I’m close.”

 

Mason nods in agreement. Spencer speeds his hips up enough for real friction between them and soon reaches orgasm. He moans Mason’s name as he fills the condom with his seed. He falls over Mason’s chest.

 

Mason still hasn’t come yet, so when Spencer picks himself up off of the boy, he takes Mason’s dick in his hand and touches it in all the right places. Mason grunts and comes in Spencer’s hands, collapsing.

 

The two boys breathe for a few moments, and Spencer leaves the bed to throw the condom away. When he returns, he snuggles up to Mason, placing his head in the crook of his neck.

 

“I love you.” Mason says, stroking Spencer’s back.

 

He freezes, his eyes widening when he realizes what he said.

 

Shit.

 

 


End file.
